Kotozume Yukari (PPALM)
is a main character in [[Peko☆Peko A La Mode!|''Peko☆Peko A La Mode!]]. Yukari's Pretty Cure alter ego is , Legendary Patissier, who mixes Beauty and Excitement. Etymology * While ''Koto ''means "Sharp", ''Tsu/Zume can mean either "Nail" or "Claw". * Means "Affinity". Although, it can also mean "violet", referring to her theme color. * Named after a type of French dessert: a small round cake with a meringue-like consistency, made with egg white, sugar, and powdered almonds and consisting of two halves sandwiching a creamy filling. Appearance Yukari's violet hair was tied into two curved ponytails. She wears a light violet blouse with white collars and a purple button donned in the middle. Dark purple pleated skirt with white socks and black slip-on shoes. Her Patisserie outfit includes light purple boots with slightly darker ribbon to match the ribbon on her hat and stripes on her sleeves. At the center of her chest is a ruffled piece of cloth. During the course of Episode TBA, Yukari becomes an adult temporarily. In this form, she becomes taller, her hair is waist-length and she gains a slightly curvaceous figure. She regains her magenta pearl earrings from Cure form. As Cure Macaron, Yukari's hair lightens a few shades while her eyes remain the same. She gains a purple macaron hat with two magenta gems and lilac ribbon on the left side of her head. Magenta beads hold her pigtails and she gains matching pearl earrings. A purple choker with a bow sewn to the back and raspberry gem in the middle. Her short purple dress is composed of a white bodice with magenta trim, dark purple buttons and fabric sewn to the chest. The skirt is puffed to resemble a macaron with her Sweets Pact residing on her left hip set on a purple ribbon. Pieces of lilac ribbon is sewn around the middle, over a raspberry layer lined with purple fluff. She gains a raspberry ribbon tied around her upper left arm, white wristlength gloves with a raspberry ribbon and purple, knee-high boots. Personality Yukari is a clever and refined girl with a fickle personality, who is prone to tease others to get different reactions out of them. She is quite sensitive, being immediately able to tell when things are uneasy. Before meeting the Cures, Yukari kept on trying out new things in order to find anything she would feel passionate about, but she was not able to and admits she won't be able to erase her inner darkness and sadness, but being with her friends and surrounding herself with a "colorful world" makes her able to deal with it. Being seen as "perfect" becomes depressingly dreary to her, and nobody wanting to look beyond that "perfection" makes her feel lonely. Cure Macaron Beauty and Excitement・Mixed A La Up! Cure Macaron! ' 美しさとときめき・ミックス・ア・ラ・アップ！キュアマカロン！ ''Utsukushi-sa to Tokimeki・Mikkusu a ra appu! Kyua Makaron! is Yukari's Pretty Cure alter ego, also known as the "Patisserie of Beauty and Excitement" and has a macaron motif. She transforms using the phrase: Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze!. Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze The sequence begins with Yukari's Sweets Pact opening, her smiling reflection in the glass. Now in a translucent purple dress with her hair down, Yukari inserts her KiraKira Sweet into the pact and shouts "Kira☆Kira~Lets La Maze Maze!". A pink beater-like pen appears in Yukari's hand, before magenta and purple lights emerge from the bowl-like part of the pact and she mixes them together. The lights coalesce, rise and burst into many gigantic macarons. Yukari lands on the first and spins around, spreading meringue on her body, which causes her dress to appear. She leaps to the second, the landing causing magenta spheres to rise and become her earrings and hair accessories, before her choker appears followed by the ribbon at the back and jewel in the middle. She leaps to the largest, last macaron and her gloves, and boots appear. A macaron of light lands in Yukari's hand, she kisses it and her hat appears. Her Sweets Pact inserts itself into the case as the ribbon appears. Macaron jumps down, introduces herself and strikes a finishing pose. Attacks * Cure Macaron's finisher. * It is first used in A La☆Carte Episode 15. Cure Macaron's upgrade attack. It requires the Candy Rod and Crystal Macaron Sweet. Trivia *Yukari's birthday is June 11th, therefore her Star Sign is Gemini. *Yukari has a habit of playing with strands of her hair when upset. Category:Purple Cures Category:Peko☆Peko A La Mode! Category:Female Characters